The Grand Design
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Saber, similar to Gilgamesh, survives the fire, and must tolerate the advances of said King of Heroes. But first she will have to come to terms with her new existence. AU, Gold Route.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Saber, similar to Gilgamesh, survives the fire, and must tolerate the advances of said King of Heroes. But first she will have to come to terms with her new existence. AU, Gold Route.

**Introduction**

On one knee Gilgamesh knelt beside Saber, her body buried beneath ashes. Gently, he reached down and wiped the debris away from around her face and armor, both of which were singed from the fire.

He wanted to say how this was all that man's fault, Saber's master, and how he used his command seals to destroy the Grail. This black substance, oozing with plain wrongness, covered the land. He saw the tears in her eyes, as forced against her will, she swung Excalibur down. Wrath ignited in his heart, and he swore that man would face punishment beyond human comprehension.

But now he was struck by the tragic beauty of it all, and his fascination grew even more. Neglect the fact that he had searched his storehouse for Excalibur, only to turn up empty. Neglect the fact that she was one of the few to ever resist his advances. She must belong to him, if only to wash those tears away, make sure they never come again. And to make sure no one else would ever have her, not even death.

He hauled her torso up from the dirt and leaned her back against his chest. Stretching his legs out on either side of her, he momentarily enjoyed the act of caring for another, though how much of it was purely for Saber's benefit, he did not know.

Saber was awake, rather wishing she was asleep. A deep sleep that she wouldn't wake up from. For she knew, awaiting her back at Camlann, the final enemy...

Concerns of old, Camelot, the Knights of the Round Table, faded in significance, and even her ideals seemed less important. Suddenly she felt every drop of a rain beginning to fall in slow motion. Her half-lid gaze rested on a golden halo blocking the sky, a guardian angel looking down at her.

"It is appointed unto men to die once," she whispered laboriously, her lungs burning with pain. "So why?" she grimaced.

...

"Why?" she breathed.

**Chapter 1: Travail, and throes and agonies of the life**

Notes: Title taken from "The Coming of Arthur"

A blink. Then another. Saber slowly roused herself, frustrated by the short uneven breaths emitting from her chest. A wispy woman stood over her, dressed in a dusty wedding gown, looking on concernedly. "What-" Saber croaked and she grimaced from the fire which erupted in her lungs.

"Shh," the lady petted her forehead and proceeded to whisper sweet nothings.

Saber frowned and shook the cobwebs from her mind. Situated beneath silk covers, she found that she didn't want to leave the four-poster bed, its comfort far surpassing anything she was used to. Above her an ornate canopy made of wood depicting the coronation of Catherine the Great.

Swallowing, she tried again, pushing through the pain, "Where am I?"

But the woman was no longer there, though her dusty scent still lingered. Saber with difficulty pushed herself up on her elbows and searched for the door away from this dark mahogany room.

Tossing the blankets to the side, she was alarmed by just the silver slip she wore, and she was puzzled by what course of events would bring this strange circumstance about. Last she remembered a golden-haired emissary from the sky was carrying her back to her own time, as final as that would be.

Feebly, she walked to the door and creaked it open. Sticking her head out into the lavish hall, she did not know what to expect or what she would find. The manor was unfamiliar. Was it all even real?

Momentarily she wondered if she was caught in a dream, and if so, what did it mean? She recalled one lucid dream, where several wild beasts had fell upon her, pulling her limbs from her body. The ghost of Sir Gawaine arrived shortly thereafter and interpreted the visions for her, but she would not receive the same insight now. Not that she paid heed in the first place.

She took a step and the hardwood floors groaned beneath her feet. Further on, when she rounded a corner, the answer became clear, and it wasn't as big as mystery as she thought.

At the far end of the corridor, with tinted light from the rose-stained windows splashing on his smiling countenance, Archer stood, a hand on his side. He looked proud for which Saber found herself resenting him. Of course, this was all his fault.

"You decided to wake up," he grinned, and he approached her to the point of infringing on her personal space.

Affronted, especially considering her state of dress, Saber elected not to show it. Steeling her face, she asked, "Who was that woman?"

Gilgamesh quirked his head. "What woman?"

Saber searched up and down the hall. "I do not know where she went. She was by the bed."

"Perhaps you were dreaming?" Seeing that Saber still wasn't satisfied, he added, "I assure you at the moment we are the only ones inside this house."

Saber suddenly experienced a bout of weakness and her knees crumpled. Archer caught her before she hit the ground. She heard him cursing and then seemingly speaking to the air.

"Have you got her yet? She is running out of time."

...

"Very well. I expect to see you soon."

Having no choice but to rely on Gilgamesh's support, Saber put her pride on hold. "Who were you talking to?"

Gilgamesh thought it best not to go into all the details. "You are running low on mana. We need to get you a new source. For some reason your own master's supply is insufficient now. Not to worry, I'll kill the mongrel later."

As he helped her limp to one of the many living rooms, she appraised her situation. Truth be told, she was not interested in remaining in the present. She'd be content to simply return and wait for the next summoning.

"No need," she murmured, as he lay her across a ruby couch. "The war is over. I destroyed my chance, the closest I have ever gotten."

Ah, so that what she was worried about. Gilgamesh was pleased then that he had the honor of informing her about the war. "The priest believes that the war will come again in only a few years. You want to save your kingdom? This is your opportunity."

Saber laughed, a bitter sound. "And in the meantime? Live in this modern world? I do not belong here."

"If I would stoop so low," Gilgamesh answered her.

"I am here," Saber acknowledged. "I must still desire the Grail."

His eyes flashed, hopefully having caught a glimpse into her affairs, private though they may be. It wasn't about to deter him. "Is that the terms of your contract?"

Saber took a deep breath regardless of how much it hurt her. "I was tricked," she admitted. "Entirely my mistake. It promised a way to change everything, and in my haste, I agreed. Being close to death...has a peculiar effect on people."

Gilgamesh looked startled. "Are you saying that you are still alive?"

Saber smiled forlornly. "Somewhere in time."

**Subscript**

Loosely from "And as it is appointed unto men once to die" by the Apostle Paul

Performed the final edits listening to "Meaningless" by Pain of Salvation.

I posted another fic on this site which I refer to as the Black Route, where Kiritsugu finds Saber at the conclusion of the war. Welcome to the Gold Route, where Gilgamesh is the one to rescue the former king.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is beyond understanding." said the king. "You are the wisest man alive. You know what is preparing. Why do you not make a plan to save yourself?" And Merlin said quietly, "Because I am wise. In the combat between wisdom and feeling, wisdom never wins. _

_-John Steinbeck_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Saber jerked awake. Gilgamesh reclined in a chair opposite the couch she was lying on. Yawning, she fought the unending drowsiness which had taken hold of her, no doubt from the lack of mana.

She found that in her tired state, her guard tended to slouch, and she'd find herself saying things she otherwise wouldn't in the normal state of mind. "I dream," she yawned once again, "of a time when no one carries a gun. Isn't that funny? I never held a gun. Why would I dream about them?"

Someone cleared their throat. Climbing to a sitting position, she was disappointed to find Archer's latest master, the Priest, watching on bemusedly. "What is he doing here?" she accused Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh shrugged. "It was the only place to go. Unless you'd rather sleep on the streets."

Saber clenched her teeth in irritation. "Yes, I'd rather," and she attempted to stand, only to stumble, but this time, Kirei was the one to catch her.

Helping her back down onto the cushions, he gestured behind him, "May I present Sakura Matou. Her family has so generously offered us use of her services."

"You mean to form a new pact?" Saber inquired.

Gilgamesh was the one to respond. "Of course. Although it would have been most convenient for Kirei here to take you on, but I imagined that wouldn't sit well with you."

"You imagined correctly," Saber replied.

"The feeling is mutual," Kirei informed her. "Gilgamesh also convinced me of the wisdom of keeping you around. Unlike Kiritsugu I am not interested in the Grail for a simple wish. It is enough that I be present."

Saber did not buy his story. In fact, she half-dedicated herself to making sure he would never see the grail, much less be there to witness its culmination. But she kept all that to herself.

"Thus," Kirei continued, "Two servants in my employ will certainly be better than one."

"That's putting it mildly," Gilgamesh quipped.

* * *

Saber had opted to go for a walk with the little girl. It was the least she could do. Though not in the least a fully developed mage, Sakura managed to have healed Saber's injuries and supplied enough mana that she was able to assume spirit form. Although they all had agreed, that in order to conserve mana over the years neither servant would do so.

It was a little difficult getting the girl to open up. There was an empty look in her eyes that Saber didn't like. "So, you have any brothers or sisters?"

Sakura paused and then shook her head.

Saber sighed. So far, she hadn't gotten a word out of her companion. She was beginning to suspect there was something seriously wrong with her. Beginning with the foreboding magical aura surrounding her own natural reserves.

"Let me tell you a story," Saber began. "For when I was newly king." She helped Sakura to a park bench and sat beside her and took her hand. "There is a chapel that once belonged to St. Augustine and it can only be found by adventure. I decided to go there and to go with me I selected a squire. We would ride in the morning, but little did I know the tragedy that would occur that night before. I was awakened shortly before dawn by a piercing cry for help. My squire was sorely injured in his bed."

Sakura seemed to be listening, and Saber was pleased.

"He said he had traversed to the chapel in a dream and from there took a golden candlestick from around a coffin. On the way back while searching for me, a stranger accosted him, demanding that my squire return the treasure. My squire did refuse and made to pass him by only to be stabbed."

Saber looked forlorn as the memories became more distinct the more she dwelled on them.

"Alas, my squire did not make it. As sure as he never left the castle, my squire showed me the candlestick! And he showed me the knife as well. There was nothing we could do."

Sakura squeezed Saber's hand and Saber smiled reassuringly. "I gave him a grand burial. And in his honour I did seek out the chapel, and I made sure none would go with me this time."

A comfortable silence ensued, and they both shivered from a sudden eastern breeze.

"Did you find it?"

Saber recovered from her surprise and gave a joyful laugh. "After many adventures, yes. I couldn't enter, however. There was a light inside brighter than I have ever seen before. I was sure it was the Lord."

"What did it mean?"

Saber frowned. "I'm not sure. But I resolved to amend my sins and to bring peace and order to my kingdom."

_How naive I was._

* * *

Gilgamesh watched both Saber and Sakura as they returned from their walk. Kirei from further back in the room was reading over some manuscripts. "You realize," Gilgamesh started, "that Saber will corrupt that girl."

Kirei nodded, not bothering to look up. "I'm planning on it. The less influence Zouken exercises over her the better."

Gilgamesh smirked, his gaze never leaving the proud gait of his interest. _You're playing with fire, Priest._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Do you believe in ghosts, Archer?" Saber had not been able to sleep. Always in the corner of her vision, the bride which had first greeted her in this house. The bar seemed as good as place as any to pass the early morning hours, and it seemed that Gilgamesh had thought the same.

The King of Heroes admitted to himself that he had been laid back recently where it concerned Saber. Contrary to his usual nature, very much so. (Especially compared to his unique and violent proposal just a few days ago.)

As unbelievable as it sounded, he did have a way with people (he just preferred to dictate). So, in his wisdom he sensed in this scenario that moderation was the way to go. They had years, after all. He could afford to stomach a little wait for his best friend. Just like how he used to wait for another person a long time ago. And what was the saying? You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Well, who's to say you can't use both?

"Eṭemmu," he clarified. "My understanding of 'ghosts' is a little different from yours. They were the souls of our ancestors come back to cause misfortune when surviving relatives neglected their duties to the dead."

Saber nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I don't believe in ghosts."

Gilgamesh placed a hand on her shoulder and reminded her conspiratorially, "Then how do you explain your hallucinations? I see you the way you twitch sometimes. The way your eyes dilate."

Shrugging his hand off, she replied, "Then you watch me way too closely. Besides," she added, rubbing her arms, "I don't believe in ghosts. I believe in signs."

He raised his eyebrows and went to lean back over the counter to take another sip of wine. "Indeed, you are much more interesting than Kotomine. My suspicions were correct."

Saber rolled her eyes. "Because that is my goal, to serve as your entertainment."

"It is a deep compliment."

"Well," she replied, hopping down, "as _stimulating_ as this conversation is for you, I think I'm ready for bed again."

"Shall I tuck you in?"

With a warning glare, she walked away. She found that her mind was in fact no longer occupied by thoughts of ghosts, and she attributed it to the sparkling water she had, and not the interaction with Archer.

* * *

Gilgamesh for once felt at a loss. He did not recognize his surroundings. A white haze curled around the edges of his sight. Could it be...a dream?

He was seated at a round wooden table along with a company of other men, eleven in all, among thirteen chairs. The sun spilled into the stone room from windows high above them. A tower then.

The rest of his questions were answered when another figure joined them. The hair, the color of his robes, were familiar, and he realized where he was, or better yet, in which time he had been dropped.

The king moved with a supernatural grace. Though shorter than everyone else in the room, he seemed taller than life, as if plucked out of the pantheon of the gods. Dressed in blue and gold, with light reflecting off his immaculate armor, he crossed the room, a neutral expression never leaving his face. His knights quickly stood and bowed, and even Gilgamesh found himself following suit. Then their lord sat down, inviting the rest to do the same.

"Sir Bedivere," he began in his androgynous tone. And Gilgamesh found that the king was speaking to him. "Thank you for coming on such short notice." Then addressing the entire room, Arthur continued, "I would also like to congratulate Lancelot for driving the Saxons away from our marshes. His courage was unparalleled."

"Lancelot this, Lancelot that!" a knight interrupted. "That's all I hear. I realize everyone thinks that he's god's gift to chivalry, but he is not braver than I!"

Everyone froze, except for the King who weaved his fingers together. "Brumand," he spoke, "Watch your words. If you dishonor a knight in this room, you also dishonor me."

"No!" Brumand spit. "I've had it. For all of Lancelot's bravery, he has not dared sit there!" He pointed at the last empty seat, which Merlin had reserved for the knight who would achieve the grail, and representative of the seat that Judas, the Betrayer, had vacated.

"Do not do it," Gilgamesh found himself saying. "You do not have to prove yourself to us."

Brumand, overcome with mania, looked at King Arthur, searching for what, Gilgamesh could not guess. But apparently, he did not find it in the King's stapled gaze.

Lancelot watched the exchange, and as if knowing how this would end, he bowed his head.

"I'll prove it to you all!" Brumand declared, standing up. He hurried over and threw himself at the mercy of the Siege Perilous. "See!" he laughed. "I'm worthy! The grail is as good as mine!"

But as soon as he said those words, he faltered. He reached for his neck, seemingly choking. The knights looked away, except for Sir Bedivere and King Arthur.

Gilgamesh watched the man turn red and sputter to his death, his head at last echoing off the table, his body unmoving.

...

King Arthur sighed.

* * *

Gilgamesh came to, facing the ceiling. The dream was so realistic he had to remind himself where he was. Was it a vision? It must have been, but if so, by what power was it shown to him? And why?

Turning on his side, he found himself less interested in the reason than the actual contents of the vision. The sight of his soon to be bride in her own element—or should he say in her own façade—was magnificent. For it was a façade. Her dress was wrong. Her voice was different. The eyes, though, they stayed the same. Determined and so resolute in how right they were.

Yes, he certainly hoped for more visions. It was very revealing. After all, it's only natural to want to know everything about what is yours.


End file.
